The present invention relates to building structures and more particularly it relates to the transverse frames of industrial building carcasses.
The present invention can be utilized to the best advantage in the carcasses of boiler rooms in thermal power stations with suspended boilers.
Known in the previous art are transverse frames of the carcasses of industrial buildings, particularly thermal power stations (see, for example "The Paradise Steam Plant. Technical Report", No. 37, Tennessee, USA, 1964) comprising columns mounting a crossbar which carries the weight of the industrial equipment, and a supporting member of the building roof located above said crossbar.
The lower portions of the columns in the transverse frame of this type are usually made more solid to support the crossbar which is made in the form of a double-supported beam with a double-T or box-shaped cross section whereas the supporting member of the building roof has the form of a truss resting on the upper ends of the columns through hinges.
In these transverse frames there is a space between the crossbar and the roof supporting member to accommodate the equipment of the corresponding industrial enterprise and to allow the passage of a bridge crane which is intended for erection, servicing and repairs of the equipment either mounted on the crossbar or suspended from it as, for example, suspended boilers in thermal power stations.
The main disadvantage of such transverse frames of industrial building carcasses lies in that the considerable weight of the equipment (boilers) and large spans of these frames require a considerably high cross section of the crossbars (up to 7.5 m) which exceeds almost twice the standard railway clearance gauge.
To ensure transportation by rail of these crossbars from the Manufacturing Plant to the building sites, such crossbars are made of two parts in height with a longitudinal joint in their wall.
This joint is assembled at the building sites before erection of the transverse frame.
The work involved in assembling the joint is sufficiently difficult and calls for the provision at the building site of additional industrial equipment and skilled personnel.
The design of the known transverse frames predetermines the considerable weight of the crossbars so that in a number of cases, they have to be placed on the columns by individual parts which are then joined longitudinally. This increases still further the amount of labour required for erecting the known transverse frames.
Finally, due to large forces arising in the crossbar flanges, it becomes necessary to make the flanges from a number of plates in height, the joining of said plates also being a labour-consuming job.